You Kept Me Hanging On
by Voluptuous Vixen
Summary: Warden is heartbroken over his break-up with Oncie. Five months later he goes for a night out to forget about him, until he encounters a mysterious stranger. Beware of sex, drugs, cursing and violence.


Warden sighs, setting free his tension. If only for a mere moment, he wanted to relax, forget the heartbreak and anguish of the past four months. So much has happened between him and his lover, Oncler, or Oncie as Warden likes to call him. He shook his head of the thoughts flooding his mind, he came here to this club to relax. He gazed at himself in the mirror of the disgusting bathroom of the local gay bar. He was a mess, bags under his eyes, pale and skinny. He tongues the gap between his teeth, lost in thought.

The beat of music from the 80's blared from the crack of the bathroom door. He came here tonight be free of Oncler, to forget what he had done to Warden. Shattered his heart to millions of pieces.

'How stupid can I be?' he thought to himself, adjusting his dick in the tight skinny black jeans he wore to attract another potential mate. He suddenly gained the confidence to dance as he heard his favorite song 'You keep me hangin' on' by Kim Wilde. The year it came out, was the year he turned 16, and it held sentimental value to Warden.

He strutted to the dance floor, dodging groups of sweating bodies and finally settling in his own spot, where he could get lost in the song. He forgot everyone in the club as he began swaying his hips and bobbing his head.

_Set me free why don't you, babe? Get out my life why don't you, babe?_

He remembered a time when Oncie was so innocent, so sweet and loving. Never lied, never snuck around. Warden took the blame for everything, how could he fall for someone who caused him more grief than good? How could he? Warden was only 28, but Oncie was his first real love. Sure, he's had crushes on girls and guys, but Oncie stole his heart. He wasn't just a good fuck, he was much more than that to Warden. More than a boyfriend. Almost a soul mate.

_Cause you don't really need me. You just keep me hanging on._

A tear rolled down his flushed cheek as he continued to dance to the beat. He remembered beautiful blue eyes, and a voice like the devils'. Hair black as raven's feathers and a tongue and lips as soft and sweet as can be. Warden's heart fell into his stomach as he recalled Oncie whispering his love into his ear, his lips just lightly grazing the skin of his ear. He still loved Oncie but how could he forgive him? How could he go back to a man you lied and used him?

Before Oncie was dating Warden, he was known all around town as a player, a heartbreaker. Oncie was bi-sexual and had many a paramour. Oh boy, was HE popular too! Girls, boys, and even transvestites lusted after him. Warden had heard the rumors and once confronted Oncie about them. He smoothed talked Warden into believing him when he said he would never break anyone's heart. He was an Incubus. He seduced and manipulated you until he slithered his way into your heart. He was a snake. The serpent who took whatever he desired.

Warden then felt hands wrap around his waist, lost in the laser lights of the club, he could not make out the appearance of the stranger groping him. He didn't even care anymore, besides, this happens at clubs all the time. The stranger began to press his lips to Warden's neck and he heard a moan escape from his lips.

_Why don't you be a man about it? And set me free! Cause you don't really need me, you're just using me!_

The stranger ground his hips against Warden's taught ass. He groped his thighs and even gently fondled Warden's bulge. Warden was a blushing mess. Nobody but Oncie touched him like this! The stranger then turned him, and pressed his lips against Warden's. Warden shyly opened his mouth and felt the stranger's tongue push in a small pill. Warden blushed and panicked about the weird pill that was just shoved into his mouth. He knew what this was, but had never tried it before. Warden smoked a little pot now and then but he never did pills or hardcore drugs.

Ecstasy.

_Flashback_

Warden remembered the day he ran into Oncie. They met by chance at a small adult bookstore in town. He found Oncie glancing at gay romance novels. Warden blushed at the handsome, raven haired stranger. Oncie noticed him too.

"So have you read anything good? I don't like all these cheesy novels, I'm looking for something a little more hardcore… if you know what I mean."

Warden only stared into his eyes, confused. Did this guy think he worked here? Or was he always this weird with strangers?

"I uh… I have no idea. This is actually my first time here." Warden stuttered, adjusting his funky yellow glasses. He noticed this guy had blue, sparkling sunglasses pushing back his hair.

"Oh, sorry… by the way, I like your glasses."

'Oh my gosh, was he just complimenting me? Say thank you! Say thank you!'

'I love your eyes...' He muttered, blushing pink at just realizing what he said. Warden was always socially awkward, especially around somebody he really liked. On top of that, he was way too honest. Warden slicked back his hair and stared at the ground, still pink.

"I mean uh..."

Oncie laughed heartily, and grinned at Warden.

"You're not very good at flirting are you?"

"I've never flirted a day in my life." Warden mumbled.

Oncie held out his hand and motioned it in a 'gimme' gesture.

"Hand me your phone." Oncie demanded.

Confused, Warden handed the handsome man his cell. He typed something into it and handed it back to warden.

"Call me sometime, ok?" He turned and walked out of the store.

Warden stared at his phone. 'Oncler' was his name. He felt his face go up in flames as he realized that he just got a date with the most charming stranger he ever met.

_Now you don't care a thing about me. You're just using me - Hey, abusing me!_

Warden panted and gasped, immense pleasure flooding his senses. All he knew was that he needed to fuck this stranger and NOW. Warden could not see his face, though he did have black hair. He was too immersed in his constant groping to really care about what he looked like. The stranger kissed him, rocking their bodies back and forth to the music. He plunged his tongue down warden's throat causing him to blush furiously. He continued poking and playing with Warden's tongue, teasingly slipping it between Warden's adorable gapped teeth.

The stranger pulled him into the men's restroom. The restroom was lit with a single red light bulb, making it even more difficult to make out his facial features. He did notice however, that he had beautiful black hair. It ran down his neck and was messy.

"You're rolling pretty hard now." The stranger said in a low voice, raspy and husky. He was obviously very high and horny. The unzipped Warden's jeans and began pulling them down. Admiring his black pubic hair.

Warden never used drugs before, although he didn't panic. He rolled his head back and let the black haired man take him. His senses were on high alert. The sexy stranger spat on his palm and stroked Warden's cock slowly. He kissed the tip, and swirled his tongue around the meatus and dipped the tip of his tongue into the opening. Warden screamed and gasped, squeezing his knees close together. Not only did this stranger have great drugs but he also gave amazing head. Warden was starting to sweat and his head felt light. But all he cared about right now was fucking.

He rose up, pulling Warden's jeans back up.

"W-what's w-wrong?" he stuttered.

"Let's leave." He took Wardens hand and drug him out of the club and down the dark street. It was chilly outside but Warden was sweating. They briskly walked a few blocks, (although was mostly stumbling and being dragged) until they happened upon they stranger's grungy apartment complex. Now Warden was rolling harder as the time passed. The stranger pushed him passed the door, slamming it behind him and locking it. It was a little studio apartment that smelled of Jasmine incense. There were various bongs, pipes and pills lying around the counters and coffee table.

The stranger, who was so seductive and sweet was turning hostile. He bit at Warden's skin and ripped off his clothes eagerly waiting to devour him entirely. All warden could do was whimper and moan and beg for more while writhing under him like prey. This was bringing back too much for Warden. Thinking back on all those nights he and Ouncie had, doing nothing but having rough sex and stopping to sleep. This man reminded him too much of him. He recalled a night he spent with Oncie five months ago.

Warden was arriving home with take-out Chinese. Unlocking his apartment door, he walked inside. What greeted him scared him more than any burglar or intruder. It was a condom. A red, unwrapped condom lying on the floor. It was obviously used. Warden gagged. He and Ouncie never used condoms. He tip-toed deeper into the apartment, and found a pair of shoes that did not belong to him or Ouncie. He peaked into the cracked door of the bedroom. What he saw made his face fall pale.

There, on their bed was Oncie plowing into the backside of another man, and a blonde at that. The blonde moaned and hid his face into their sheets. Ouncie didn't make a sound, almost as ifhe didn't enjoy what he was doing to this blondie. Warden tip-toed back outside and dropped the Chinese food on the porch. He reached into his pocket, grabbed his knife and slashed every one of Oncie's tires. He carved WHORE in bold letters on the hood. When he was finished he stepped back inside, about to confront them. He grabbed a pair of scissors and pushed open the bedroom door where they were still going at it. Oncie gasped and pulled out of the blondie who had no idea what was going on. Warden attacked the Blondie and began shearing off his hair. His screams filled the room and Oncie yelled at him, pushing him off.

Warden smiled, tears running down his red cheeks as his held a fistful of blonde hair.

"It's because I'm not Blonde, right?", he lunged forward and slashed the sharp scissors across Ounice's chest, creating a beautiful bloody, crooked diagonal.

Warden ran out the the apartment before anything else could happen. Warden never spoke to Oncie again. That was almost six months ago.

_Get out, get out of my life! And let me sleep at night! 'Cos you don't really love me,_

_You just keep me hangin'on_

The stranger and Warden fucked all night, until the effects of the Ecstasy began to wear off and they both passed out on top of each other.

Morning came and Warden awoke. Realizing what happened last night, he looked over at the stranger who was now all too familiar. Ouncie.


End file.
